What I See
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: The beginning of a series revolving around Cody mostly.


What I See  
  
Midget: I hope you enjoy this. It's the first part of my little series about Cody. It's mostly from his POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything, least of all Digimon or it's characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here I am, waiting on the sidelines for the others to stop arguing. I'd give them my opinion if I thought they'd listen, but it's not likely. Not this time, anyways. Sometimes it's not easy being the youngest of the group.  
  
So, this is what it's like being a digidestin, huh? It's not as bad as I first thought. The whole thing has certainly proven to be challenging. Our experiences have provided us with plenty of stimulus. They've taught us a lot. We've learned about our selves, how to interact with others, how to work as a team. Well, we've started learning about those things. I think we've still got a long way to go.  
  
You know, it's kind of funny to think that a group of children are able to do what no one else can. I'm nine years old and one of my best friends is a digital armadillo who can transform into Digmon or Submarimon. He's able to defeat other digital monsters and save me and my friends. My duty is to help him so that we can save the world. That's a lot of responsibility to put on my shoulders.  
  
Even though the others are a few years older than me I know that they feel the strain of the weight, too. Davis is trying so hard that I think he may either burn out or lose it, if only temporarily. Yolei seems to be suffering from anxiety and strain. Her mood keeps swinging back and forth. So does Kari's. Now that girl has had a troubled life. She first went to the digiworld when she was a year younger than I am. Now she's back fighting again. To top it all off, she's got some mysterious power no one knows anything about and this evil digimon is looking for her. The only one who has any idea of how to treat the situation is TK. He also went to the digiworld when he was eight, but he went before Kari did, so he's had lots of experience. TK seems to be handling it all just fine, but I sometimes see him slip up. Like that time when he couldn't remember Digitamamon's diner until after the trouble started. And the time he nearly lost it when Kari disappeared. He was right about her needing help, but he was still teetering on the edge of panic. As for myself, well, I've had my share of moments. When we were down underneath that oil well I nearly broke down because of my fear. I eventually managed to overcome it with Submarimon's help, but it still nearly happened. Before I overcame it I had trouble accepting my digi egg of reliability and dealing with the necessity of lying. That's not the only time I've had trouble, but it's not for the others either. I'd rather just leave these thoughts behind.  
  
"Cody, do you think we could get some candy to eat when we get back," Armadilomon asks hopefully. "I'm starving."  
  
"Sure, Armadilomon," I reply with a smile.  
  
"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing, TJ," Davis says hotly.  
  
"We can't just go off and try something without a plan, Davis," TK retorts coldly.  
  
"He's right, Davis," Kari interrupts in a serious tone. "Yolei is asking Izzy for his advice right now."  
  
"I've got it," Yolei cries happily. "Thanks, Izzy."  
  
"What is it," Veemon asks curiously.  
  
"The best thing to do would be to gather the old digimon that haven't digivolved to their champion levels and have them digivolve," Yolei answers, grinning. "Of course, we'll have to get everyone together first, not to mention taking out the control spires. Once everyone is there and in their champion levels, we can start from that place and work our way out, taking down control spires."  
  
"Hey, that sounds like a great idea," Patamon says, sounding relieved. He doesn't like all the arguing any more than I do.  
  
"Sure does," Gatomon agrees happily.   
  
"Let's go try to find some of our friends," Kari suggests mildly. There is a shadow in her eyes but it looks like the idea of seeing her friends has helped somewhat. That's good.  
  
"If that's what you want," Davis announces, turning away. "Let's go this way."  
  
See what I mean? He tries so hard to be whatever she wants him to be that he doesn't take time to be himself. Sighing, I trail after them.  
  
As we walk I can't help but wonder what the others really think of me. Davis treats me like a little kid that doesn't know much. He's so infatuated with Kari that he's blind to the fact that he often acts more like a child than I do. I'm not trying to be mean or say I'm better than him or anything, but he does.  
  
Kari I'm not sure about. She'll listen to me when everyone else does and she considers my words, but I'm not sure what she thinks of me. Her attention is mostly split between her problem, TK, and Davis. Sometimes I wonder if the reason she flirts and plays with them so much is an attempt to forget, or at least put aside, the strain of being who she is. Apparently she is powerful, but I don't think she knows how to deal with it. She didn't ask for it and from the way she acts I doubt she would have. It must be difficult to be stuck with such a burden.  
  
Yolei's behavior is confusing. Sometimes when she's around the others it's like she thinks it's not cool to talk to or consider the ideas of a little boy. At other times or when it's just us, she actually listens to me. She doesn't always like my ideas, but at least she listens. We've been friends for awhile now, so I don't get it. I guess there's just something about impressing others that makes her act that way.  
  
TK is the only one who gives me a chance most of the time. He may not always agree with me, but I can see him thinking my words over. I find myself feeling more at ease with him, probably because he knows what it's like to be the youngest member who isn't listened to very often. His worry for Kari now has most of his attention, along with trying to find the best way of doing things. The situation is so grim that everyone is focusing on that for the most part.  
  
Something is going to happen soon. I can feel it. The digimon Emperor hasn't been spotted in awhile which probably means he's plotting something. I'm not sure I want to find out what it is.  
  
The sound of a stomach growling gets everyone's attention. We look at Davis, who grins sheepishly.  
  
"I guess I'm hungrier than I thought," he says, blushing.  
  
"I'm getting a little hungry, too," Kari announces ruefully.  
  
"It is getting kind of late," Yolei adds thoughtfully.  
  
"I think we should go back," I tell them calmly. I wait for everyone to look at me before I continue. "We can mark where we are and come back tomorrow. Besides, Tentomon will have a chance to tell as many of the other digimon as he can over night."  
  
"Good idea," TK says, smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Patamon agrees. "That lets us go eat."  
  
"Then it's an excellent idea," Veemon informs him happily.  
  
"Lets get going." Armadilomon replies, looking around. "Uh, does anyone know where a TV is?"  
  
"Over here," Hawkmon announces, leading the way.  
  
A few minutes later we arrive at a clearing. The TV is right in the middle of it. Pulling out our D3's, we all run for it. Davis is the first one through with Veemon. Yolei and Hawkmon are next. Then it's Kari and Gatomon.   
  
Suddenly a blast hits nearby. TK and Patamon manage to get through. Now it's just me and Armadilomon. We're almost there. Almost there ....  
  
Boom!  
  
Braking to a stop, I stare stupidly at the smoldering mess that used to be a TV. How are we supposed to get back home now?  
  
Stingmon loomed over him, preparing to attack. I hear Armadilomon say sadly that he is too hungry to digivolve. Gizamon surrounds us on all sides. Knowing this is probably the end, I close my eyes and prepare myself to die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, it looks like we'll be having a guest tonight," Ken announces absently.  
  
"I thought you were planning on destroying them," Wormamon says incredulously.  
  
"My plans are no concern of yours, you useless fool," Ken retorted coldly. "Besides, I do plan to destroy them. But it will be easier if I figure out how to stop Armor Digivolving. Since the yellow rat with a shell can armor digivolve, he'll be a perfect test subject."  
  
Ken types some commands into the computer, stopping the Stingmon that was about to kill Cody and his digimon partner. The Gizamon with it also stopped. He smiled as the Stingmon picked both small bodies up and turned toward his base. Soon he would have the boy. "And when I do, their resistance will be at an end!" Maniacal laughter filled the room, sending Wormamon hurrying away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt, Tai, and Izzy are waiting for them when they arrive. They all smile as the group is dumped at their feet.  
  
"Wait a second," Izzy says, sounding alarmed. "Where's Cody?"  
  
"Why didn't he come through," Matt asks, peering over his shoulder.  
  
"The TV was destroyed," Izzy announced grimly.  
  
"Lets go to a nearby place and get him," Davis says, jumping to his feet.  
  
"The gate's about to close," Yolei tells him, sounding very worried. "If we go now we probably won't be able to get back before the gate closes."  
  
"We can't just leave him there," TK says urgently. "We've got to go after him."  
  
"He isn't there anymore," Izzy announces calmly.  
  
"Huh," everyone asks, turning to him.  
  
Izzy looks at them grimly. "The signal is moving at a rate too fast to be Cody. I think he's been captured," he explains in a serious tone.  
  
"Then we definitely can't leave him there," Tai states firmly.  
  
"That's right," Matt agrees, looking at the map. "Garurumon is in an area in the direction the digimon is traveling. So are Greymon and Tentomon."  
  
"Then let's go," Tai says, getting his digivice out.  
  
"I'm going too," Davis adds, holding out his D3.  
  
"I don't think that would be wise," Izzy tells him calmly. "I think you younger guys need to sit this one out. You and your digimon are hungry and exhausted. None of you would be much use in a fight right now. Besides, we'll probably be stuck over night in the digiworld and we'll need you guys to tell our parents."  
  
"Are you sure about this, Tai," Kari asks timidly. "We can still come if you want."  
  
"No, Izzy's right," Tai tells her gently. "It would be better if you guys stayed here. That way we can have back up in the morning if we need it."  
  
"What are we supposed to tell your parents," Yolei asks wryly.  
  
The three boys grin at each other, knowing that the answer will shock her. They pull out their digivices and go through the portal as TK and Kari explain that they would tell them the truth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this is a fine mess we're all into," Garurumon stated in an amused tone. He carried Matt and Izzy on his back as he walked beside Greymon.  
  
"You're not kidding," Greymon agreed. "How are we going to get across that valley?"  
  
"Well, I've calculated that Garurumon should be able to jump it and Kabuterimon will be able to fly over," Izzy announces calmly, typing away at his laptop.  
  
"What about Greymon," Tai asks wryly. "And what if Tentomon can't digivolve at the meeting place?"  
  
"We can always take out the control spire with these two," Matt reminded him mildly. "So we shouldn't have any problems with the last question."  
  
"And Kabuterimon should be able to hold Greymon long enough to get them both over the gap," Izzy added, not looking up.  
  
Matt and Tai exchanged rueful looks. Izzy hadn't changed much from the last time they'd been here.  
  
"Well, lets get this done as quickly as possible," Matt says finally, breaking the silence. "Cody kind of reminds me of TK at that age and the thought of him being in the digimon Emperor's hands gives me the chills."  
  
"I know what you mean," Tai answers softly. "After what he did to poor Agumon, I'm afraid of what evil plans he night have for those two."  
  
"Does that mean we won't be stopping to eat," Tentomon's voice calls from ahead. Everyone looks up to see the flying insect digimon come into sight. "I've got a meal ready and I invited some friends over to join us."  
  
"Tentomon," Izzy cries happily.  
  
"Food sounds good," Greymon announces, sniffing the air.  
  
"It smells good, too," Garurumon added appreciatively.  
  
"Well, join us," a familiar voice offers.  
  
All three boys look shocked to find Leomon there. Beyond the large lion-like digimon were Piximon and Centaurmon.  
  
"I found these guys just wandering around with not much to do, so I invited them along for this expedition," Tentomon informs them proudly.  
  
"We're honored to have a chance to work with the digidestin again," Centaurmon explains in a dignified voice.  
  
"You guys still need our help," Piximon says, shaking his head. There is a twinkle in his eyes, though.  
  
"We're grateful for it," Tai tells them happily. "But how did you escape the digimon Emperor?"  
  
"He does not know of Piximon's new home," Piximon announces with pride. "No he doesn't!"  
  
The boy glanced at each other, trying to hide their smiles. It seems that being reconfigured hadn't changed him at all.  
  
"We do have a reason for joining you," Leomon says in a serious tone. "After we get your friend back we need your help to find someone we're looking for."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cold and hungry, I struggle to stay conscious. Armadilomon, also barely conscious, is pressed up against me tightly. We're both being squeezed in an almost unbearable grip.   
  
At least the questions buzzing around in my head helping me stay awake. How long have we been traveling? Where are we going? How much farther is it? Is it the digimon Emperor's base? What will I do if it is?  
  
I try to ignore my headache. It's probably because I haven't eaten in so long. I'm probably not getting enough oxygen, either.  
  
My hopes sink with the setting sun. They wouldn't have time to get us out of here even if they did come back. We'll just have to make it on our own.  
  
A very faint beeping sound suddenly comes from my D3. It means that either we've come close to another digi egg or someone has come back for us. Although I'm worried for the safety of whoever it is, I hope it is the latter. I don't want us to be left here without any hope of rescue.  
  
"Cody, do you think that means they came back," Armadilomon asks hopefully.  
  
"I hope so," I whisper softly, not wanting the Stingmon to hear me.  
  
"They won't be able to do much in their condition," he tells me sadly.  
  
Silently I consider that. Tired and hiungry, their digimon won't even be able to digivolve to help them catch up. And even if they did catch up they wouldn't be able to fight. "Lets just keeping thinking that its someone and they're going to rescue us," I reply quietly. "Eventually."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? I can't decide whether to let the others join in on the rescue and have it take place sometime during the next day or have the little group already there pull it off on their own before they can. If you've got an opinion let me know.  
  



End file.
